Krakenoid
Krakenoid is a dragon-like Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description A reputation for powerful battle tactics precedes Krakenoid. Impenetrable dragon scales cover every inch of his body. Double talons and a whip-like tail extend over the battlefield piercing adversaries and sending poison through their veins. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge An Aquos Krakenoid appeared in episode 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It battled against Marucho and Tristar under the hands of Jack, a member of Team Anubias. It was doing very well until Zenthon appeared. In Agony of Defeat, Robin used Krakenoid to help out Anubias against Zenthon, but it and Bolcanon were taken out by Zenthon easily. It appeared again in Back in Sync, battling against Trister and being used by Jack. Even though it used his BakuNano Jamsaber, it was defeated anyway. In Mind Search, It was used by Jack in the capture the flag competition. It fought against Boulderon, Wolfurio and Infinity Trister in the urban area alongside Horridian and Bolcanon until Trister used Stun Current to escape into the sewer. it later managed to track the brawlers down and chased them through the sewer, leading Marucho and Trister into an ambush. However, Marucho tricked Team Anubias and Krakenoid ended up being taken down by Aeroblaze's attack by accident. It apeared again in True Colours, under the control of Anubias alongside Bolcanon and Horridian. It fought against Titanium Dragonoid and Trister but was defeated when Trister used''' Hyper Stream. ' In ''Unfinished Business, Krakenoid appeared in the battle against Drago and he used Krowll to become Mutant Krakenoid. He was also the last Bakugan that Drago defeated in the episode. In Interspace Armageddon, Krakenoid appeared to stop the brawlers escaping Interspace but failed as Mutant Krakenoid and Mutant Krowll. ; Ability Cards * Fish Lock: * Dealate Motion: * Pawl Toxin: * Wise Wave: * Wise Rush: * Death Metal Army: * Metal Ripper: Game The Haos version has 850 Gs. The Aquos version has 900 Gs. The Pyrus version has 870 Gs. The Subterra version has 920 Gs and in the BakuTrinity has 800 Gs. The Ventus version has 820 Gs. Trivia *It is unknown who Krakenoid's real brawler is since Jack used it in episode 2 and 11 and Robin in episode 6. It is most likely that he is Jack's guardian, due to him using only Krakenoid unlike Robin. *It seems that Krakenoid is able to become invisible/camouflage himself in water without using an ability card, as shown in episode 11. *Even though Krakenoid's name starts with "Kraken" and is a reference to it, Krakenoid looks nothing like the Kraken. Krakenoid looks more like a dragon. *Krakenoid would be Battle Gear compatible if it had the pegs on its back, due to it having enough room to support Battle Gear like Zukanator. *Krakenoid somewhat resembles Lythirus. *Krakenoid is one of the dragon Bakugan groups. Others are: Dragonoid, Wavern (although she is more based on a wyvern, though, like Naga, could potentially evolve into a more dragon-like form), Helios, Rubanoid, Plitheon, Avior (once again, more wyvern-like), Ziperator (in some step), Naga (starts out wyvern-like but becomes more dragon-like) and Dharak. *Krakenoid has yellow teeth and a silver horn in ball form, while in Bakugan form it has black teeth and a black horn. *In the anime, it doesn't have silver wings in ball form, while it does in real life. *Krakenoids arms resembles a squids or 'krakens' arms. *Krakenoid has clawed feet in Bakugan form but not in ball form. *Krakenoid is the only non talking Bakugan to have a Mechtogan Titan. Gallery Anime Krms2.JPG|Krakenoid in Sphere mode (close) Kr2ms2.JPG|Krakenoid in Sphere mode (open) Krealms2.JPG|Krakenoid in real mode Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.33 AM.png|Krakenoid equipped with Jamsaber in Sphere mode KrakenoidFour.jpg|Krakenoid equipped with closed Jamsaber KrakenoidFive.jpg|Krakenoid equipped with Jamsaber (open) krakenoidvstristar2.jpg|Krakenoid fighting against Tristar Znkrms2.JPG|Krakenoid thrown back by Zenthon KrakenoidSix.jpg|Krakenoid launching an attack with Jamsaber KrakenoidOne.jpg|Krakenoid using Dealate Motion Trister using CLIMG WATER.png|Krakenoid getting hit by Trister's Climb Water KrakenoidTwo.jpg|Krakenoid becoming invisible KrakenoidThree.jpg|Krakenoid using Wise Rush KrakenoidSeven.jpg|Krakenoid using Pawl Toxin Picture 10hhhhtgfutio7.png|Krakenoid, Bolcanon, and Horridian in Sphere mode 2011-05-29 1529 001.png|Krakenoid vs Ventus Flash Ingram TABakuganinhand.png|Anubias holding Bolcanon, Horridian, and Krakenoid Bakunano2.jpg 20-6.png|Horridian, Bolcanon, and Krakenoid using Deathmetal Army Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.25.12 PM.png не известа спос.png|Krakenoid using Metal Ripper кракеноид бежит.png Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 8.32.38 PM.JPG|Krakenoid beaten down Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 8.57.24 PM.JPG|Krakenoid vs Titanium Dragonoid Game Krakenoid.png File:Afcd0c69e7034cc75876459834061b64.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293034065otq8zo91112.jpg File:$(KGrHqEOKpQE0UEDTEztBNWn7u5BZg~~_3.JPG File:$(KGrHqF,!iME1N2w1YE+BNWoRoNc1w~~_3.JPG File:$(KGrHqJ,!lQE1F318lffBNWob8vL3Q~~_3.JPG T1YM4WXf4cXXaz5l2a 122214.jpg 310x310.jpg 435c46517408ee9ceef2a2c1d18f9185.jpg 140s.jpg Riki_doll-img600x399-1293034064dmwtqd91112.jpg Krakenoid.jpg $(KGrHqMOKkEE1vjFW+JIBNe+-7U+lQ~~ 3.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!lgE2ELmWwy,.JPG bakugankrakenoid.jpg|Ventus Krakenoid 5474573546.jpg Patryk cesarz jan haoswolf.JPG Bakugan Dimensions Clear Krakenoid.png Darkus Krakenoid.png Subterra Krakenoid.png Ventus Krakenoid.png Aquos Krakenoid.png Pyrus Krakenoid BD.png SarahsKrakenoid.png|Krakenoid on Bakugan Dimensions aquos_KR.PNG Kraken5.PNG Kraken3.PNG Kraken2.PNG Kraken1.PNG Haos Krakenoid.png Flare3.PNG PK.png VentusKrakenoid.png SubterraKrakenoid.png PyrusKrakenoid.png HaosKrakenoid.png DarkusKrakenoid.png ClearKrakenoid.png AquosKrakenoid.png Aquos_Krakenoid_Open.png Clear_Krakenoid_Open.png Darkus_Krakenoid_Open.png Haos_Krakenoid_Open.png Pyrus_Krakenoid_Open.png Subterra_Krakenoid_Open.png Ventus_Krakenoid_Open.png Category:Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Guardian Bakugan